


aftermath: part two

by lilcoyotepupcutie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcoyotepupcutie/pseuds/lilcoyotepupcutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Skye drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aftermath: part two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



It feels like someone’s got their hands buried in her lungs, squeezing and squeezing until there’s no air left. She never expects it, always blindsided by the rush of terror and pain. _Panic attack_ , the scientists say, but it feels a lot like death.

If she weren’t a superhuman now Skye is sure she’d be left to have a meltdown in the privacy of her room, but now it’s a frantic race to calm her through any means necessary. They’ve given her some drugs before, meant to calm her racing heart and make her sleepy, but her body burns through the chemicals too quickly. It seems as if every aspect of her new life that would’ve been a gift is just another curse. It’s nothing but a huge joke to her now.

“Skye, you have to calm down!” someone calls from outside her room. The walls are trembling in time with the frantic beat of her heart. “This place will fall to pieces if you don’t, Skye. Just take a few breaths.”

It’s good advice but what she really wants is for Coulson to come see her more than one or twice a day, or for May to check in sometimes. More than anything Skye wants proof that she’s still human to them, that they still love her, and so when she’s offered clinical advice from a researcher she barely knows it doesn’t help her feel better.

“Skye!”

“I’m _trying_!” she bites back, voice thick with unshed tears. She thinks maybe if she does cry then she’d drown in her own tears as there was barely enough air left in her lungs to keep her going.

“No, it’s me!” the same person insists loudly. “Hold on, Skye, just wait a minute and I’ll be right there.”

Skye glances up at the door in teary-eyed confusion to see Jemma hassling one of the researchers for a key. The tiny biochemist managed to get one after a few angry looks, and even though the floor has started shaking even harder Jemma unlocks the door.

“What are you doing?” Skye asks incredulously. “Jemma, you can’t be here! It’s not safe, _I’m_ not safe.” It’s strange that she’d been yearning for some sort of human comfort before and then when it was offered to her, she couldn’t bear the idea of injuring her friend.

Jemma manages to stay on her feet despite the tremors, making her way over to the thin mattress where Skye is huddled. “It’s fine.” She soothes, immediately pulling Skye into a hug. “It’s fine because I know you’ll get this under control somehow. You’re so strong, Skye, you’ll figure it out.”

She isn’t sure if it’s the hug, the encouragement, or both, but the earthquake finally stops and Skye is left sobbing in Jemma’s arms. Outside the room she can hear curious murmurs – she’s still an experiment to them, even if she’s in tears. Skye is incredibly grateful that for once Jemma’s not poking and prodding her along with them.


End file.
